


the devil's fruit (the devil's curse)

by kagehana_tsukio



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, introspective, originally written for day 17 prompt of 20yearsatsea back in 2017, prompt: devil fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/pseuds/kagehana_tsukio
Summary: Robin could remember the panic when the extra limb she first sprouted off of herself refused to go away. The shouts of freak and the jeers and every thrown vegetable and object.(Originally written for 20yearsatsea prompt 17: Devil fruits)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	the devil's fruit (the devil's curse)

Robin could remember the panic when the extra limb she first sprouted off of herself refused to go away. The shouts of _freak_ and the jeers and every thrown vegetable and object. 

She could remember when the eyes that followed her (more numerous than any she had created herself) chased and chased her until she found herself in the deepest archives of the Tree of Knowledge. When she found herself no longer _alone_ because she _~~(was a scholar too!)~~_ could understand and she craved the same knowledge the others did of the Void Century. 

Until suddenly- 

She.

_Was._

_(no don't leave me alone MomProfessorSAUL)_

_(don't leave me)_

And then she ran and she ran and she ran and she couldn't stop running otherwise all that was lost on Ohara would be for _nothing_. She couldn’t help her rising hopes at every Poneglyph she found but none were the one she was looking for. 

Every year went by, and each night felt colder and colder. 

~~She would hug herself with her arms and pretend _(Mom your hugs are warm)_~~

* * *

This would be her end. 

She had no more leads to follow. The hope in her chest exhausted and the child in her heart drowned in tears. 

She ~~_(the True History)_~~ would be forgotten under this trembling tomb in the desert. 

She- 

...she would live. 

* * *

Not even months after joining this unconventional crew had she found a new clue to her dream. In the sky no less. 

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. 

* * *

She should have known better than to hope. 

But. 

Even if she could not survive this, she would not drag her _family_ crew down with her.

* * *

"I WANT TO LIVE!" 

* * *

She could still remember when her powers caused her isolation, her discovery, her pain. 

But if she could use those powers for her family, to bring them joy _("Look, I'm Chopper!")_ to protect them _("Trente Fleur.")_

The weight of a Devil Fruit could be a curse, but it is one she'd bear with pride. 


End file.
